


Scary Men

by VyKa21



Series: Love Through Rainbow-Tinted Glass [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF a MUGGING, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, T/W : BLOOD, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21
Summary: Discord/Tumblr prompt : Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.Me: Aaaaaaggghhh I have to try this out ohmylord...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Love Through Rainbow-Tinted Glass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Scary Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Haikyuu! or its characters. I just had an idea and it went baaam like Hinata's smashes. This is the result.
> 
> A/n - Thank you for the prompt, Carly. Hope I did it justice.>_<
> 
> MIND THE TAGS, YEH RUDDY PEOPLE.
> 
> And onward~

Scary Men 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He was walking down the street next to the subway station, purchases from the 7/11 swinging in his grip, and the next thing he knows, a hefty arm covers his mouth and yanks him into the dark, dank alley.

_Its 7 pm, for fuck’s sake…_

_They’ve stooped to mugging college kids now? Wow._

Hands grope his pockets, pulling out his mostly-empty wallet, spare receipts. His wristwatch was yanked off his wrist too. He tries to say that the fake Rolex wasn’t really worth the hassle, but gets a punch into his jaw and ‘no funny business’ growled into his ear.

He rolls his eyes.

His spare phone, the little button-riddled thing that is older than his nephew, is extricated from his hand, squinted at, and slammed unceremoniously atop the pavement.

He hears the screen crack, and feels a bit pissed.

“Hey! You don’t jus-”

He feels something go into his stomach (or was that his lung?), something warm wetting the front of his jumper.

_Oh, a knife. I’m bleeding._

He hears footsteps recede as his body resisted the urge to sway, only to smack back into the graffiti-filled wall behind him, eyes leaking at the sudden onslaught of _utter pain,_ a sob spilling from his lips.

He thinks of how his mother would never get to see him holding his Chemistry degree, how his old team wouldn’t see him for the reunion and the new one won’t for the next inter-University tournament. He thinks of his best friend, salty and rude but also caring despite his crankiness. Then he thinks of _him_.

_Oh shit… Kou-chan…_

He’s scrambling forward on his knees, fingers scraping roughly on the gravel-infested pavement, to curl his fingers around his spare phone. He thumbs the crack on the screen then presses a few random buttons, a sigh escaping him as it beeps to life. He calls the first number on his speed-dial, now almost flat on the ground, a hand rubbing his chest to even out his breathing.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Refreshing! Hello there!”

“Uh, Oikawa, is that- of course it’s you, why do I even- Hey man! How are you?”

“Good, good. Living the perfect life, as usual.”

“Let me guess – good grades, great matches, gorgeous girls. The ideal daily line-up in the life of one Oikawa Tooru.” There’s chuckling that follows, and he thinks it sounds beautiful.

“…And boys. Gorgeous girls and boys. You know that, don’t you?”

The chuckling cuts off, and he wants to slap himself.

“Yeah, I know. You made that part very clear last year.”

He can hear the smile in that tone, and it makes him smile too. Okay, grimace, but Suga isn’t here right now.

_He isn’t here._

“Hey, Kou-chan.”

“Yes, Tooru?”

“Are you wearing that scarf I gave you?”

“Of course, it’s my favourite! It goes with most of jumpers and is so, _so_ warm.” There’s a happy little sigh, and he giggles a little. There’s a raspberry, and suddenly he’s feeling lightheaded because he’s laughing too hard and losing too much blood.

“I’m glad you like it. It can keep you warm while I’m away from you.”

“ _Or_ , you could’ve _not_ pitched a fit when I got an offer too and just let me come with you,” comes the very tart response.

“And let you give up your dream college for me? Hell no.” He was proud of that one very hard decision, made easy simply because he loved the man on the other end of the line. 

“You’re using your other phone today… forgot to charge? I’ve told you so many-”

“I love you Kou-chan.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, rattling with what he hopes is only the static. He closes his eyes, resting his cheek on the cool asphalt, feeling a large chunk of gravel dig into his jawbone.

“I love your hazel eyes and how your positivity shines through them. I… I love your ashy brown hair that looks blonde in the first rays of the sun. I love how you bring a different flavour to Karasuno’s game every time you step onto the court, how your setting is so… _elegant._ You’re amazing, and I’m very upset I can’t be there in person to tell you that.”

There’s a shaky exhale, a sniff that has him a little worried. He can tell he’s losing consciousness, but he’s glad to hear a faint “I love you too, To-” before the world turns dark and quiet, and free of stab wounds that hurt like hell.

A sting on his cheek jolts him out of his daze. He yelps as he spots Iwaizumi scowling darkly at him but holding off an _incensed_ Sugawara Koushi and _woah that’s scary – never thought I’d see that agai- Hey, I’m not dead – OH SHIT Kou-chan is here-_

 _“_ Yes, I’m here you ginormous idiot! Thank God for Iwaizumi going out to look for his missing roommate… You could’ve called an ambulance, the police, your professors, a fellow student or friend in the city – someone, _anyone_ who could actually help you get your ass off the asphalt and- and you call _me_?!?!” He steps to the side to let a slightly terrified nurse check the IV drip next to the bed. “I’m three hours of train ride away and unfamiliar with the city-”

“You’re the first one I thought of.” He says gently, trying to catch Suga’s eyes over the hunched form of the _very_ spooked nurse.

“Liar, you just wanted to be dramatic.” Iwaizumi stated, handing a water bottle to the ash-haired man as the doctor walks in.

“ _Mean_ , Iwa-chan.”

“Any other day and you’d have _much_ worse coming, Shittykawa.”

He sticks his tongue out, and a spoonful of syrupy medicine is forced down his mouth in due course. The nurse clearly didn’t take kindly to being scared like that.

They are left alone as she leaves, Iwaizumi standing outside the door getting lectured by the doctor.

Sugawara runs an agitated hand across his face and into his hair, before taking two strides and kissing him, gentle but firm, with fingers delicately framing his face. He could tell how scared Suga was feeling even when he was alright, alive and solid and real right in front of him. So he deepens the kiss, feeling Suga’s shoulders drop as relief courses through him.

“I’m alright, Kou-chan. Sorry for making you worry.”

“…Pull something like this one more damn time, and you’ll wish the stab had worked.”

“…I guess Mom was right – I am a magnet for scary men.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's Note:**

> ..... I do angst, but not only angst. It sort of defeats the purpose of fanfiction writing for me.  
> Also, I tried a new writing style! ^-^  
> Comments and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Vy~ <3


End file.
